Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands
The Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands is a micronation established as a symbolic political protest by a group of gay rights activists based in southeast Queensland Australia. It is an expression of Queer nationalism. History On June 14, 2004, the group claimed the Coral Sea Island Territory and seceded from Australia after sailing to the largest island in the group and raising the rainbow flag there. One of the group's members, Dale Parker Anderson (born 1965), was declared Emperor, as Dale I. The "secession" was staged in protest at a decision to ban same-sex marriage made by the Australian federal parliament. Since 2005, the Australian group has reportedly been embroiled in internal disputes and secessions by various factions. These include two American-based groups, the Gay and Lesbian Commonwealth Kingdom, headed by Jaix Broox, the Unified Gay Tribe, led by Bill Freeman and Enrique Pérez, and the German based Gay Homeland Foundation led by Victor Zimmermann. None of these other groups claim the territory of the Coral Sea Islands. The kingdom's claims are not recognised by any state, and as no permanent settlement has been established, the Coral Sea Islands remain uninhabited. The kingdom claims to have begun operating a mail service on January 1, 2006. It is presumed this service operates between the Coral Sea Islands and Queensland, however as of July 2006 there is no independent verification of its precise nature and frequency. The kingdom issued its first stamps in July 2006, and intends to issue stamps conservatively "with the aim of creating a high and distinctive reputation amongst the philatelic fraternity." The kingdom's website asserts that tourism, fishing and philatelic sales are its only economic activities. References * "Birth of a Queer Nation", The Pink Paper, London, 28 September 2004, front cover and centerfold pages. * "Mini-states Down Under are sure they can secede", by Nick Squires, The Daily Telegraph (UK), 24 February 2005. * "If at first you don't secede...", by Mark Dapin, The Sydney Morning Herald - Good Weekend, 12 February 2005, pp 47-50 * "Micronations", Lonely Planet Publications, 2006. ISBN 1-74104-730-7, The Gay & Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands, pages 39, 40, 41. * "Welcome to Heaven, The Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands", Horizon Magazine, Barcelona, Spain, pages 38 & 39 June 2006. * "Stamps of the Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands", Stamp News Australasia, Victoria, Australia, August Edition 2006 Vol 53 No 8 pages 34, 41 & 42. * "Royal Gay Mail", Philatelic Exporter, The World Stamp Trade Journal, August 2006 Edition, London, England, page 21. * "Fantasy Island, The Gay Kingdom", Envey Man Magazine, Bi Monthly 2006, issue 6, USA. * "Society, The Gay & Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands", Marie Claire, No 138 February 2007, Australia. External links * Myspace site of the Gay & Lesbian Kingdom * "Gay & Lesbian Kingdom (version from archive.org 27 June 2007) * Website of the "Gay and Lesbian Commonwealth Kingdom" * Website of the "Gay Homeland Foundation" Category:2004 establishments Category:Coral Sea Islands Category:Micronations Category:History of Australia Category:rights organizations de:Gay & Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands es:Reino gay y lésbico de las Islas del Mar del Coral it:Regno Gay e Lesbo delle Isole del Mar dei Coralli nl:Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands pl:Królestwo Gejów i Lesbijek na Morzu Koralowym ru:Королевство геев и лесбиянок fi:Gay and Lesbian Kingdom of the Coral Sea Islands zh-yue:珊瑚海群島同性戀王國